V0.9.0 (Legends of Runeterra)
, 2020 |Related = Patch 0.9.0 Notes |Prev = V0.8.3 (Legends of Runeterra) |Next = V0.9.x (Legends of Runeterra) }} Card Updates Champions ; :: * Power increased to 4 from 3. * Health increased to 5 from 4. :; * Power increased to 5 from 4. * Health increased to 6 from 5. ; * : New Level Up animation ; * Level Up becomes: "You or 5+ units." ** Old Level Up: "You or 6+ units." Followers ; * Health increased to 2 from 1. ; * Health increased to 3 from 2. ; * Health increased to 2 from 1. * Text becomes: " : Grant an ally in hand + 1|0." ** Old Text: " : Grant an ally in hand + 1|1." ; * Power increased to 4 from 3. * Health increased to 4 from 3. ; * Health Decreased to 2 from 3. ; * Mana cost increased to 9 from 8. * Power increased to 9 from 8. * Text becomes: " : Cut the enemy Health in half, rounded up. : Return me to hand." ** Old Text: " : Cut the enemy Health in half. : Return me to hand." ; * Text becomes: "Cut the enemy Health in half, rounded up." ** Old Text: "Cut the enemy Health in half." ; * Mana cost increased to 8 from 7. ; * Keyword added, . ; * Power increased to 4 from 3. ; * Keyword Removed, . Spells ; * Mana cost increased to 6 from 5. ; * Mana cost increased to 4 from 3. Clarity * Units with effects that allow opponent reactions now have a “Skills” icon next to "Play" or "Attack" in the card text. ** Hovering on the icon will bring out a tooltip explaining that the Skill allows opponent reactions before resolving. ** Units with effects that do not allow opponent reactions will not have this icon. * Created cards now have a tooltip that tells both players what created them. XP *PVP wins XP: ** Base PVP win XP: 200 in Normal / Ranked, 100 in Expeditions (no change) ** 1-10 wins stays at -0, not changed ** 11-15 wins increased to -0 (Full XP) from -50 ** 16-20 wins stays at -100, not changed ** 21-30 wins increased to -100 from -150 ** 31+ wins increased to -100 from -200 * Friend Challenge XP: ** No longer count towards daily PVP wins / losses or first wins of the day bonuses (See Following). They still count for quest progress. ** Wins: *** 1-5 wins changed to 100 from PVP wins XP *** 6+ wins changed to 0 from PVP wins XP ** Losses/Ties: *** 1+ loses changed to 0 from PVP loses XP Expeditions Archetypes * Demacian Steel ** Added: * Battle Scars ** Added: , ** Removed: , * Suit Up ** Added: ** Removed: * Shroom and Boom ** Added: , , ** Removed: , , Rewards * End-of-trial XP: ** 0 wins reduced to 50 from 100 ** 1 win reduced to 150 from 300 ** 2 wins reduced to 250 from 500 ** 3 wins reduced to 400 from 700 ** 4 wins reduced to 600 from 900 ** 5 wins reduced to 800 from 1200 ** 6 wins reduced to 1000 from 1500 ** 7 wins reduced to 1500 from 2000 * End-of-trial Shards: ** 6-win increased to 1500 from 1000 ** 7-win decreased to 3000 from 3500 Other * Shopkeeper trade logic improved: Minor improvements to the way the shopkeeper selects trades, so more compelling trade options will be offered. Game Options FPS * PC now has an FPS option in the settings menu: ** 30/60: The previous default, with 30 FPS during non-interactive moments and 60 FPS during interactive ones (grabbing and moving cards, etc.). Balances battery consumption and responsiveness while interacting with cards, recommended setting for battery-operated devices. ** 60: Locks framerate at 60 FPS. Roughly doubles battery consumption compared to 30/60. ** 60+: The game will try to run as fast as possible, up to 240 FPS. Will drain batteries very quickly. Some animations may run faster than intended, which can lead to rare crashes when rapidly navigating through the client. Miscellaneous * Deckbuilder improvements: ** Mana curve now indicates number of cards at each cost. ** Bugfix for “MAX” card count text not showing up. ** Deck import & export now copies from/to device clipboard. ** Minor visual polish and readability improvements. * Board visuals: ** Corrected a repeated grass texture on Summoner's Rift board. ** Cleaned up and reduced intensity of lens flare effect on Demacia board. ** Corrected occasional lighting issues when resolving certain spells on faction boards. * Players on old client versions will now see a message asking them to restart the client and update, and will be unable to queue until doing so. * Master tier rankings now more fluid based on how master players are performing against each other (previously released hotfix). * Claimable rewards on region roads now more strongly highlighted. * Patch sizes generally decreased. * Friend Challenge stability improvements. * Store now marked with a badge when new content is available. * In-client messaging for maintenance updated for clarity. Bugfixes * Players should no longer get stuck on the loading screen when signing out of League of Legends while signed into LoR. * Players logging into LoR from different devices should encounter fewer crashes. * Fixed issues with region quests not progressing as expected. * Fixed rare issues with players not receiving XP after games. * Players can no longer discard the same card to multiple Spinning Axes by quickly chaining them (previously released hotfix). * Anivia’s summoned from deck will now correctly level up if her condition has been met. * Players should no longer get stuck on "Connecting" if their opponent disconnects while loading. Category:Patch notes Category:Legends of Runeterra